Love your maker, Lestat
by XxMarisaMayhemxX
Summary: Lestat writes Louis a letter. spoilers are interview with the vampire and the vampire Lestat. rating might change if i add more chapters. i havent decided if ill continue or not yet.


Lestat P.O.V.

I paced like a madman in the living room of my old home the Rue Royale, my blonde locks had fallen over my gray eyes making them invisible to anyone who might have seen me, if one of the other vampires had seen me like this they would probably would have locked me up somewhere, but who could blame me? I'd been through hell and back! For 55 years I had been asleep having nightmares about the day my beautiful one, my Louis watched me die. And did nothing to stop it, hell he helped her kill me! The one I love the most set me a blaze! But I couldn't ever hold that against him. Its not like I hadn't tried to reach him, sure we had talked since all of this but not about the events of our past. He's distant since they killed _her_. Its not like its my fault so why does he punish me? Doesn't he realize how much I loved him? That despite the fact she tried to kill me and treated me as though I was the worst person in the world I loved her too, and it hurt me too when she died.

Not seeing him for so long made my heart ache. I stopped suddenly after hours of doing nothing but thinking and pacing. I knew what I had to do, I pushed my blood tear matted hair away from my face and slowly made my way to the old claw foot dark mahogany desk across the room. I carelessly flopped down on the black office chair and rumble through the drawers until i found a pen and a black stationary notebook, I opened the book to a blank page and stare at the blue lines on the paper until they became blurry 'Snap out of this foolishness Lestat! None of this is your fault, he did this to you..' I thought to myself, that was a lie if I ever heard one. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and rip out a piece of paper not paying much attention to what I was doing, a chunk of the bottom corner tore off 'oh well i doubt he'll care anyway.. or even bother to read this for that matter'

After a few moments of deciding exactly what I wanted to say I started writing very sloppy, sloppy for a vampire anyway. Satisfied at what Id written I folded it up into a perfect square and tied a deep red rose to the letter with a black silk ribbon, I glanced over at the old grandfather clock by the door

'4:47 A.M. just enough time to place a letter he'll never see on his grave' I've got nothing to

lose I haven't already lost, I hadn't even bother to wash the blood off my cheeks or out of my hair. Whoever is awake at this hour should be less concerned about the blood on my face and more concerned about the blood Ill be stealing from them.

I walked out the front door the cool fall night breeze brushed against my pale preternatural skin, not a cloud in the nights sky. The stars and the moon illuminated my lovely New Orleans. After walking down the familiar streets I walked almost everyday back when me and Louis lived together I found my self at the old graveyard only a few feet from where he should have been buried. 'you prevented him from being with his family, you are a horrible person' I stopped knowing I had arrived at the grave without even looking at it. I had been here way too many times. I looked down at his grave the human eye would barely be able to make out the words on the tombstone but me?

I could easily read it even if I hadn't already memorized it. "Louis de Pointe du lac 1766 - 1794" I mumbled. I got down on one knee never taking my eyes off the old worn down words and sat the letter down on the dark green grass "I will always love you, my dark Angel."

Louis P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open, awoken from the death sleep but not really feeling like getting out of my coffin just yet. Why I hadn't gone into the earth to sleep like so many others had done in the past is a mystery to me, why I hadn't gone into the sun by then is beyond me. That actually sounded nice, ending it all I mean. I was tired of living with the pain I live with every second of every night, the pain of losing her, the pain of losing _him. _My maker, my lover, my Lestat. I loved him more than anything but after Claudia did what she did, I couldn't face him. And then I set him on fire in attempt to protect her from him, I knew he would not have calmed down or I would have tried instead of setting him on fire.

Believe me, I would have. But I was so shocked to seem him alive and happy, but then I saw the look on his face, he was angry. More than angry and I had to protect her. I did not have a choice, I loved them both but I could not save them both. I had no choice but to set him on fire, and it nearly killed me to do it. I did not want him to die. I wanted to know what he would not tell me about our kind and I wanted a little freedom. But I never wanted him to die, or even suffer for that matter. I feel awful for what I have done and there was nothing I could do to change or fix it.

I missed him dearly and wanted nothing more than to see him again so I could apologize, but I was to afraid to say anything about what had happened. I did not want to anger him once more. After a while I got out of the coffin I made my way around the neighborhood so I could look for a suitable meal. Not that it mattered if I fed, I had decided to go into the sun when it would rise and Lestat hated me. I'm sure he just tolerates me when he has too, he has every right to hate me, every right to kill me. I'm surprised he hasn't I talked myself out of feeding because I did not see a point in killing someone before killing myself. Why cause more pain than necessary? I wanted to see my grave. Its a sick thing to do I know, visit your own grave. Couldn't get much more morbid than that.

I breathed in the cold fall air. There was just something about being here, at my grave where my family is buried, where _I_ shouldn't been buried. Not that regret Lestat giving me the dark gift. In one way I do feel robbed of being taken from my family, but if I had to do everything over again I would not change a thing, other than what I had done to my maker. That I would gladly go back and change. Nearing my grave I noticed a note lying down in front of the tombstone 'who would leave me a note? With a rose? Had some lunatic fan read my book from years ago and left me a letter begging me for the dark gift?' Once I got to the grave I bent down and pick up the note, traced my fingers along the black silk ribbon and brought the rose up to my nose to smell the sweet fresh sent. I untied the note and placed the rose on the ground and unfolded the note a piece of the bottom had been torn off 'had they been in a hurry? What could possibly be so important?' I closed my eyes to clear my head. After a moment I opened them back up began to read in a whisper to myself

"Beautiful one,

The way I treated you in our short time together is unforgivable,

and for that I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you Louis I was only

trying to protect you. But I guess we were both wrong weren't we?

I should have told you what I could about our kind but I didn't,

as you probably know Marius threatened to kill me and my fledglings

if I told the secrets of our kind. You should have helped me at

my weakest hour when Claudia attempted to kill me, but you didn't.

When she gashed my throat with her knife my dear Louis, it was far

less painful than the thought that my Louis, my dear beautiful one

hated me. I loved you more than anyone or anything,I would've given

my life to save yours! and you just stood by and watched her kill

me. Then when i came back you set me on fire for her! But you know

what my dear Louis? I forgive you, and I can only hope that you can

forgive me. Just know that I still love you just as mush as the day

first laid my eyes on you.

Love your maker, Lestat"

Blood tears ran down my cheeks with every word I read, I closed my eyes for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes. "He loves me" I said between sobs. After drying my tears I folded the note and retied the ribbon and the rose, I ran out of the old graveyard and down a few streets. I had to find him, but where could he be? I had not spoken to him in so many years, how could I even have a clue as to where my maker was? He could have left the country after leaving this note for all I knew.

Countless hours later I decided to check the place we spent so many memories, some were horrid and some were the best moments of my life, human or not. I found myself at the door step of the Rue Royale, too shy (or scared?) to knock on the door 'Only a few hours until dawn, its now or never' moments later I had decided that this was a bad idea, it could have been Armand playing a sick joke on me! I turned to leave and took a few steps away from the door when I heard a voice I had not heard in so long, one that I have craved to hear "My Louis? You found my note did you? Please come in!" he said while embracing me tightly "Of course Lestat, I'll come in" he kissed the top of my head and lead me into our home


End file.
